You Will Always Have My Heart
by elizabethjstb
Summary: Blair wants to be loved, by an actually boy, she doesn't feel the same feelings for Chuck anymore. Blair//Nate
1. Chapter 1

Outline: Blair and Nathanial have one night by themselves, Chuck is away on business, Serena is in Paris for work. will it lead to more?

_Disclaimer: Don't own GossipGirl the CW does and so does Josh Schwartz and Cecily Von Zeeger remember review ___

"Blair, fancy seeing you here" Nate said smiling as he opened his apartment door, and saw Blair standing their with her hair loosely down in her hair, with her wearing, a dress with a pair of black heels, with her Kate Spade handbag and a pair of sunglasses on her head.

Blair smiled and said, "Can I come in? Chuck is away on business or so he says for about a week and I'm lonely" Nate nodded and said, "Sure come in I understand Blair" as he extended the door, Blair walked into her best friend and her fiancée's penthouse, over looking the upper east of New York.

"So I was just about to make myself a drink you want one?" Nate inquired Blair as she put her handbag down, she sat down on the bar stool and said, "Yeah thank you, so how are you?" He looked at his ex girlfriend, as he wiped a glass, and said, "No problem, I am alright Serenas in Paris for fashion week and so how is Chuck?" Blair looked at him and said, "I'm terrible- sorry I shouldn't tell you"

Nate looked at her and said, "No its fine you can tell me I'm your ex boyfriend and remember one of your best friends" as he added a shot of vodka towards the drink, Blair smiled she could trust Nate really well and then sighed and said, "Chuck has been busy all week, and he always comes home smelling like the other perfume, and his shirt always has lipstick stains" Blair then suddenly felt tears welling up. Nate looked at Blair and handed her the drink.

"What is it?" inquired Blair, Nate smiled and said, "Just some vodka, kiwi fruit, strawberries, oranges, banana and a fair amount of scotch and some rum so lets call it a paradise Cheers" as he had some scotch on the rocks for himself, "You didn't have too do this" Blair said, Nate said, "Yeah I did your upset and I love you Blair, your like my best friend but the female type"

Blair smiled as she sipped her cocktail, it was refreshing, after she finished her drink she had just remembered she hadn't ate dinner, last time she ate was lunch and she threw that back up, she had suffered from bulimia when she was at school, she still was having trouble with it.

She felt a little uneasy, "So how are you and Serena?"

Blair asked Nate, he looked at her, "Not so good, she wants to get married in Paris and relocate there" and I just cannot get married in Paris, it doesn't seem right leaving New York after all I grew up here I have everything here you're here, so is Chuck and after all who knows what could happen and Gossip Girl would still follow us"

Blair sat there listening to Nates problems, she realised how important it was to have him in her life, and she smiled and said, "What have I done without you?" Nate chuckled and said, "Suffered miserably and me? I cannot live without my Blair Warldof one of the most influential people in all of New York you're the assistant to Jenny Humphrey, your mother is Eleanor Warldof, your best friend is Serena Van Der Woodsen, your fiancé is Charles Bass, your potential father in law could be Bartholomew Bass I'd say that's a pretty impressive set of friends you have BlairBear" she smiled at his nickname for her.

"Listen I'm dying to go out for I walk I love going for a walk through New York at night especially Central Park" Nate said beaming at Blair, she said, "Sure but I don't have a jacket or sweater to wear" Nate smiled and said, "Don't Worry I'll find one for you to wear" as he walked into his and Serena's bedroom.

Blair sat on the bed, she saw on Serena's side of the bed, a fresh packet of cigarettes, her engagement ring, a sleeping mask and the new issue of Cosmopolitan and a photo of Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate. "It All Could Have Been Mine" Blair thought, she could have been the one marrying Nathanial Archibald, the son of Howie "Captain" Archibald.

Nate finally emerged from his and Serena's wardrobe, he was wearing a black coat, "Look what I found for you to wear" he said smiling at Blair, she looked at it and her eyes just suddenly lit up, "It's the green sweater I bought you that easter" she said softly touching it, Nate said, "Yeah I could never wear it when Serena was around, but when I do wear it I always think of you Blair"

Blair took it off Nate and put it on, it didn't fit, fitted loosely on her, Blair rolled up the sleeves then noticed her heart was still their, she looked at Nate and said, "My Heart is still here" he smiled and said, "Your always in my heart Blair Warldof" Blair felt so deeply touched, "So are we gonna end up going or what?" she joked. "Might as well" Nate said.

_A/N: Chapter 1 that was tell me what you think i have wrote the next chapter but just read this and review and let me know if i should continue :) _

_thanks _

_love L xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 :) Enjoy, i rewrote it about 10 times lol enjoy (:

Blair took it off Nate and put it on, it didn't fit, fitted loosely on her, Blair rolled up the sleeves then noticed her heart was still their, she looked at Nate and said, "My Heart is still here" he smiled and said, "Your always in my heart Blair Warldof" Blair felt so deeply touched, "So are we gonna end up going or what?" she joked. "Might as well" Nate said.

Nate zipped his jacket up and walked out of the apartment, Blair followed behind, with Nate locking the door, Blair smiled at him and said, "I'm glad I came around", "Me too, Blair I love the fact that were close" Nate said looking at Blair.

She pulled the sweater down, she shivered, "Cold?" Nate asked her, she shook her head and said, "Fine a little Nate", As the two of them caught the elevator down, Blair smiled and said, "Miss hanging out with you Nate" he smiled at her and said, "Me two Blairy"

The two of them stepped down off the grand floor, with the two of them walked out of the apartment, the two of them walked down fifth avenue, Blair loved New York ever since she was a kid, her father always used to take her to Times Square every New Years Eve, to see the fireworks.

She loved New York, every inch of the city was like a part of her life, with Bergdorf's reminded her of the first dress her father had bought for her, for Serena's birthday party, Bedels reminded her of when she ever had her meltdowns, and she needed to come back to earth. Broadway reminded her of the musicals her father would take her to see as a child, she always loved Wicked.

"Blair?" Nate queried Blair; she smiled and said, "Yeah?" Nate smiled and said, "This is going to sound so silly but I am kinda glad you came to visit me I feel like we never hangout anymore" Blair looked at him up and down and said, "Yeah I know you love Serena and I well used to love Chuck, but we do need to hangout" Nate looked at her and moved in and just kissed her.

She kissed him back, she felt his lips feel softer than ever, with the smell of his aftershave made Blair weak. Little did they know one of gossip girls spy's was there and who was it? Little Jenny Humphrey sitting there on a seat, with her sidekick out, snapping photos of this hot couple. With there long lingering kiss

_Hello Upper East, you thought my days were blogging were over? Guess not, we have a new spy on our squad, that's right little Jenny Humphrey has decided to convert her life to our side, welcome to the dark side little J, we don't have cookies but we have gossip. _

_Anyway Spotted B and N, consoling each other with kisses, hmm isn't that ring around your finger B belong to C? And were thee is S, N? Anyway I love a good drama let alone love triangle. I see that this relationship is going to be uncovered somehow. V spotted with Lonely Boy walking up and down the streets of Lower East Manhattan with just a video camera somebody trying to still get into the movie industry? _

_Also spotted C, why home so early? Who said Gossip was scheming. I know I love to see a good scandal, oh and does C know about B and N?_

_You know you love me until next time_

_XoXo GossipGirl_

_End of Chapter 2, yes I updated ____ finally! I know I have a tendancy of proctrastination and ive been sick and covered with homework (: but reviews are welcome and for my inspiration ive been watching season 2 snippets_

_Damn! How good does it look? Well I don't like Chucks Hair but everything else is beautiful (Whats not to like?), the outfit he wears while playing that game kills me with laughter, while Nate and Serena! Finally (: I like them together also, and yes the expression on Nates face with the car makes me laugh._

_But I love the outfit Blair is wearing during the "Damn that mother chucker" sequence is gorgeous and well she is naturally gorgeous okay enough rambling the songs I listened to for inspiration is_

_Kiss Me- Sixpence None the richer_

_Photograph-Air_

_Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis_

_Black and Gold-Sam Sparrow _

_Come on flash all my ladies-The Filthy Youth_

_Where The City Meets The Sea-The Getaway Plan (Covered by a friends Band also)_

_Xoxo L_


End file.
